


Thunder & Lightning in Central City

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Experimentation, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Oliver’s thunderous storm of arrows and Barry’s lightning fast attacks render even the strongest villain weak. But a strong thunder-storm with frequent lightning flashes is enough to keep the vigilantes stuck at home.





	Thunder & Lightning in Central City

“Why don’t you just stay over tonight? I can whip us up a quick meal!” Barry asked, his interest piquing like a small child. Oliver sighed, glancing outside again. The two had finished mopping up some rogues in Central City. Oliver wouldn’t openly admit it, but he loved the “lightning and thunder” combination the two heroes had concocted. Oliver’s storm of arrows rained down like bolts of thunder on their enemies. Barry’s super-speed flashed around the other enemies like lightning, immobilizing them. With somewhat of a sick twist of fate, Mother Nature decided to reward the vigilantes with a storm of thunder and lightning of her own.

Oliver could hear the thunder roaring outside. He could also see the lightning flashing across the sky. When he was a young boy, he would hide in his closet until Rasia or his mother, Moira, would find him. The archer let out another deep sigh—partially from his slight soreness from the bouts tonight and partially from his annoyance of driving in the thunder and rain.

“Iris isn’t going to be home?” Oliver finally spoke, glancing over at the lanky hero. Barry shrugged before rubbing the back of his head. 

“Nah. I think Wally and her are working together on some music video for his art class. Knowing them, it’ll probably take all night and she’ll just stay the night there in this weather. She doesn’t really like getting her hair wet.” Barry rambled a bit, feeling a bit apprehensive. Before he could stop it, the words came flowing out:

“We’re also taking a bit of a break and stuff so yeah…I’m sorta alone right now.” Barry admitted. Oliver glanced at him with a look of confusion, but the built man didn’t press the issue any more. If there was anyone who probably understood the pain of opening up about things, it was Oliver.

A few moments later, Barry opened up a bottle of wine he had been saving for Iris. Pouring up glasses for him and Oliver, the two started to re-count the mission earlier. They started talking about some of the stupid things they saw the robbers do, such as run straight toward Oliver with his arrow ready to pierce the man. Barry was surprised, a few hours later, when he was actually able to make Oliver laugh. Sure, Barry was usually the one falling into a fit of laughter but he actually was able to make Oliver smile with some of his nerdy jokes. 

Despite some of the mirth in their conversation, their talk took a serious turn around 1 AM. Oliver told Barry about how much he missed his mom and his dad. Barry heard more about the constant nightmares Oliver had about the island; about his enemies coming back to life; about seeing Thea, Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, and everyone else Oliver cared about being killed in front of him; and so forth. To reciprocate, Barry started talking about how much he missed his parents, too. Barry mentioned that Iris was probably the love of his life, but he was scared his life would be too abnormal for her. Oliver seemed to understand a lot of Barry’s feelings, which seemed surprising for the usually impassive man.

“I think we should probably stop soon before we’re too tired to patrol the city tomorrow.” Oliver yawned as the clock neared 2 AM. Barry’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t realize that it had gotten so late.” Barry confessed, blushing a bit. 

“Hey, Barry, do you have a blanket I can use for the couch?” Oliver asked before pulling off his shirt and revealing his glistening six-pack. Barry had to stifle a gasp as he marveled at Oliver’s god-like torso. 

“A-Actually, our sofa is pretty uncomfortable for napping. I would know. Um, if it’s cool with you, Oliver, our bed is like big enough, I think, for both of us. We can just split it.” Barry rambled. Oliver didn’t seem to think much of it as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, dropping them to pool around his ankles. Barry nearly fainted as the billionaire play-boy stood in his green plaid boxers in Barry’s living room.

“Oh, I should have asked: I typically just sleep like this. Is that okay?” Oliver asked. Scared his voice would betray him, Barry just nodded.

The two men walked over to the bedroom. As Barry stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his red boxer briefs, Oliver let out a small chuckle. Immediately, Barry felt self-conscious. Barry felt like a twig compared to Oliver’s tanky build.

“I see someone’s been working out a bit.” Oliver chuckled. Barry blushed a bit, looking down at his abs. They weren’t as well-developed as Oliver’s for sure, but Barry hadn’t noticed any real changes in them since he woke up from his coma.

“How can you tell?” Barry tried to play off the compliment with a smirk.

“Well, honestly, I could tell when you knocked out that one guy tonight without your super speed. That was…cool.” Oliver smiled as Barry stepped onto the opposite side of the bed.

“That word’s in your vocabulary? Who would have thought?” Barry snickered, feeling some of the alcohol floating through his system. “Besides, dude, look at your arms. Your biceps, triceps, and everything. Feeling a bit risky, Barry reached over to Oliver’s side of the bed to grab his friend’s arm.

“I mean, I would hope so. You try the salmon ladder and everything else I do, and you’ll probably have bigger arms, too.” Oliver joked, although there was another smile on his face. “Are there other parts of my body you like? I noticed you staring in the living room.” 

Barry felt his throat tighten as he tried to avoid eye contact with Oliver. He stammered a bit before answering, feeling somewhat light-headed.

“Um, well, you have a nice smile.” Barry tried to act cool. “I guess your face isn’t too bad since people go crazy for it. You’ve like dated Laurel, Felicity, and Sara. They’re all pretty hot. They probably loved your abs the most, though.” Not sure where those words came from, Barry became silent again.

Oliver then jumped off the bed and made Barry regret ever saying those words. Barry figured it would make things awkward if he admitted that he was probably super attracted to his friend. Instead of leaving the bedroom though, Oliver climbed back onto the bed with his knees so he was towering above Barry.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead. Touch them. You can see what all of them liked about my hard work.” Blinking a few times to make sure this wasn’t an awkward wet dream, Barry felt his eyes widen. Shocked at the invitation, Barry still didn't hesitate. Reaching his  
hand out, he let his fingers feel the ridges of Oliver’s perfect muscles.

"Well?" asked Oliver. “Do you see Laurel, Felicity, Sara, and all of the other ladies liked?”

"They're amazing." Barry answered softly. He moved his hands over Oliver’s abs, enjoying the hard muscle. 

"You know what I always liked about you?" Oliver spoke in a low voice at Barry. 

"I couldn't even venture a guess," said Barry. He wasn’t really sure what someone like Oliver would see in him. 

"Your face is really cute, Barry. But what drives me crazy is when you wear those tight  
pants in your costume…your ass man…it’s great.” Oliver smirked. 

Barry didn't know what to say. Here he was, lying in bed with a guy he had only considered a really attractive casual friend before today and now they were confessing what they liked about each other physically. And Oliver, a guy he had thought was nothing but completely straight, had admitted that he found him cute and enjoyed his ass.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait to respond. Oliver closed the distance between them, gently kissing him and tickling him with his scruff. Oliver’s lips were soft, surprisingly soft and Barry found himself kissing the blond back. It was Oliver who first pushed his tongue into  
Barry's mouth, rolling on top of him as their tongues started fighting each other for dominance. As Oliver brought his hands to either side of Barry's face, Barry was happy to give up control and surrender to the stronger man's tongue. Instead, he brought his arms around Oliver's back, feeling the strength and muscle under his hands, pulling him closer until Oliver's body was on top of his.

Finally, the kiss broke as Oliver came up for air, remarking "You weren't kidding about my abs making you hard. I feel you poking me down there," he smiled.

"More than your abs contributed to that. And also, unless you have a baton in your boxers, you're hard too." Barry smiled. 

The two men spent the next few seconds just smiling at each other and admiring the scenery. With little effort, Oliver rolled the two over so he was now on bottom and Barry was on top. His hands moved down Barry's back until he was grabbing the smaller boy's ass cheeks, massaging them in his hands.

"Well, hello.," Barry said as he felt Oliver's hands get closer and closer to his hole.

"I told you. I've always thought you had the cutest ass." Oliver grunted. 

"And I'm perfectly fine with you enjoying it. But I'd like a chance to enjoy you, too."

"It is your house," Oliver said, removing his hands from Barry's ass and placing them at his side.

"And don't forget it," Barry responded as he kissed Oliver quickly on the lips, biting on the bottom lip and looking into Oliver's eyes. He started to move down, avoiding the temptation of falling into another tongue battle. He reached Oliver's nipples, sitting atop two beautiful pecs. He gently pushed his fingers into the muscle, feeling how deep they would go. Oliver made his chest firm up, exciting Barry who hadn't ever been with a guy this cut. He lowered his tongue onto the muscle, licking around the nipple slowly. Finally, he took the small nipple into his mouth, sucking at first and switching to nibbling and then lightly biting the bud. With that, Oliver signed and moaned, breathing in quickly. Barry kept this up for several minutes, alternating between the two nipples.

Looking up at Oliver, he asked whether it was alright for him to continue south.

"Um, yeah...I was kinda hoping we could," Oliver said with a smile and this look of lust that made Barry's cock throb and asshole quiver. Barry briefly turned his attention to Oliver's abs, not spending much time on them but making sure his tongue outlined the definition that could be found on the stud's stomach.

What he really wanted to focus on was just a little lower. Barry could see the wet spot on Oliver's flannel boxers. Before seeing it for the first time, he put his mouth over the protruding object, tasting the boxers Oliver had been wearing all day. The fabric tasted salty, like this wasn't the first time Oliver had leaked onto them. Lowering the boxers, he wasn't surprised to find a thick, large cut cock. Oliver apparently kept his pubes trimmed quite low, making the cock appear even bigger than it was. If he had to guess, it was at least eight inches long. He began by sucking on just the head, letting Oliver get used to the sensation. He kept one hand on Oliver's abs and the other playing with his heavy balls.

Barry began to work his mouth up and down the cock, wetting it with the saliva that seemed to be collecting in his mouth. He wasn't the most experienced guy in the world when it came to giving head but he knew what he liked so he wasn't exactly a novice either. Oliver was looking down at him with a look that said he totally wasn't expecting this all to have happened but he was enjoying what Barry was doing for him.

A few times, Barry was able to relax his jaw enough that he could take Oliver's entire cock into his mouth. At these times, Oliver let out moans to show his appreciation. Barry had started to jack himself off as he blew his friend. Something about this entire scene - knowing it wasn't necessarily right and knowing that it was not something he had ever expected to happen - also made it so fucking hot in his mind. He wasn't being nerdy and geeky Barry that everyone expected him to be. He was lost in lust for this beautiful man and was totally giving himself over to it.

"Okay. I need you to fuck me with this. Now." Barry moaned. 

"Don't you want me to suck you off first?" Oliver asked, not hiding the fact that he wanted to give Barry some pleasure tonight, too.

"We can do that another time," Barry said, unknowingly acknowledging the fact that this wouldn't be the only time this happened. He laid down on the bed, pulling his legs up to give Oliver easy access. He could feel his hole twitching in anticipation. Oliver stood in front of him, stroking his cock to prepare for the entry.

He spit on Barry's hole one more time, not worrying about his dick which was still leaking buckets of precum. Putting Barry's legs over his shoulders, he looked hesitant.

"Should I go slow or something?" Oliver asked, a look of genuine worry crossing his face.

"No Oliver, just fuck me. Put your fucking dick into my ass now or I'm going to fucking scream. Barry didn’t know where those words came from, but they sure made Oliver’s cock harden even more.

Hearing the forensic scientist talk like that was totally turning Oliver on even more. Looking at the hole one last time, he pushed his cock slowly into his friend, feeling something so tight and warm he couldn't have ever imagined.

"Fuck" he said, looking at Barry like he was surprised.

"Now fuck me," Barry demanded.

Oliver's pace was slow at first, letting his cock explore the insides of his friend and figuring out what got the strongest response. Eventually, his cock was completely buried into Barry and he could tell that Barry knew it too, letting out guttural sounds that no girl he'd ever fucked had made before.

"Fuck, you're huge,' Barry shouted, leaving Oliver with a cocky smirk on his face.

With his newfound confidence, Oliver started to piston in and out of Barry's hole, pulling nearly all the way out and shooting back in. He loved to hear the moans coming from his friend's mouth. He could tell he was doing a good job. He was dripping sweat onto Barry's bed and onto his body. This was the best workout he'd had in a long time. After several minutes of this, he knew he was getting close but he wanted to last longer.

Barry seemed to be reading his mind. "Let's switch up. Lay down so I can ride you."

Oliver pulled out and followed Barry. Once he was flat on his back, Barry smiled down at him as he slowly impaled himself on Oliver's cock. Oliver was amazed that Barry could smile through the entire thing, never hinting that it might hurt. He seemed to only get pleasure from feeling full of Oliver's cock.

Barry began to ride the dick, pushing himself off of it and then bottoming out. He closed his eyes as he felt the wet hard penis of his friend hitting his prostate each time he came down onto it. He did it so often he could hit that special spot each time. When he opened his eyes, he saw Oliver staring at him, his eyes full of lust.

"Do you like this?" Barry asked the blonde.

"Fuck yes. I think it's the hottest thing I've ever done." Oliver panted.

Keeping Oliver's cock in his hole, Barry bent over so he could kiss his friend, showing that he was in agreement. This was indeed the hottest fuck Barry had ever had. He'd never been this full before. And even though a part of his felt wrong for doing this, he couldn't stop feeling so good about it. He was being fucked by the hottest guy he knew. And they were both enjoying it.

"God, Oliver. Your fucking cock feels so tight in my hole. I feel like my ass is milking it. Are you close?"

"Yes. I'm gonna blow soon. Jerk yourself off so we both cum at the same time."

Barry didn't have to be told twice. Keeping one hand on Oliver's abs to stabilize himself, he started working his cock, stroking it with the precum that was leaking out. Using his powers, Barry turned his hand into a vibrator He stared directly into Oliver's eyes, seeing how close he was. Oliver grabbed onto Barry's legs that we splayed out on either side of him, knowing a big one was coming. It was Barry who shot first, spurred on by Oliver digging his fingers into his calves. His first two shots went over Oliver's head and onto the wall behind him. The next four landed onto Oliver's face, one depositing into his open mouth. The rest of his powerful cum landed on Oliver's chest and on the bed.

Oliver, feeling Barry shoot in a way he hadn't expected, suddenly felt his cock hugged tightly by Barry's ass. As his friend shot his huge load, he didn't stop riding Oliver's cock. He was literally squeezing the cum out of his penis. He shot strong and hard, hitting the deepest part of Barry's  
ass with his hot load. He shot so much cum, he started to feel light-headed and felt lucky to be lying down.

Once both he and Barry had shot their loads, Barry fell backwards off of Oliver's softening dick, exhausted from the fuck session the two had just experienced together. Both of their chests were still heaving from the sexual workout, Oliver's, however, was also covered with cum.

“That was the best thing I've ever done," Barry answered with a laugh. He started to crawl up to Oliver, cum leaking out of his raw ass. "I kind of made a mess...aw, it got on your face. Sorry.  
Let me get a towel."

"Fuck the towel. Just lick it off." Oliver ordered in a sexy, deep voice.

Not having to be told twice, he started to clean up his mess, licking his spent load off of Oliver's defined abs, his thick pecs and finally, the face he loved. As his tongue went over his cheeks, he felt Oliver's hand reach behind him, touching his asshole. Oliver scooped some of his cum that was leaking out of Barry's ass and brought it to his own mouth.

"Yep, that tastes like me."

"You've tasted your own cum?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. You do remember I used to throw the best parties, right?" Oliver winked.

"You only continue to surprise me." With that, Barry went in for a deep kiss, tasting both of their loads in each other's mouth. After a few seconds of kissing, the two laid down next to each, not feeling the need to talk. Before they drifted off to sleep, however, Oliver couldn't  
hold back what he wanted to say.

"Barry?"

"Yeah, Oliver?"

"I had fun tonight. I like you a lot. You're cool and I've never really opened up to anyone as much as I did tonight. You're like a real friend but more. Thanks. I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but you’re one of the few people who can understand me." Oliver rambled a bit, prompting Barry to wonder if alcohol was still flowing through Oliver’s system. His thoughts were quickly silenced when Oliver pulled Barry closer, spooning him. 

Unbeknownst to the two men, the thunder and lightning outside had ceased to a beautiful and clear night.


End file.
